(a) Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in which luminance is controlled by current or a voltage. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode layer and a cathode layer forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material for emitting light by the electric field.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be classified as a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) according to a method of driving the organic light emitting diode.
The active matrix OLED display device has good resolution, contrast, and an operation speed. One frame of the active matrix OLED display device may include a scan period for storing image data and a light emitting period for emitting light according to the recorded image data.
As the display panel becomes large and the resolution increases, a time for recording image data increases and driving of the display device becomes difficult.
When the display device displays a three-dimensional image, the aforementioned phenomenon begins to accumulate. When the display device displays a three-dimensional device according to a national television system committee (NTSC) method, the display device alternately displays 60 frames of a left-eye image and 60 frames of a right-eye image per one second. Accordingly, a driving frequency of the display device displaying a three-dimensional image is at least two times the driving frequency of a display device displaying a standard image.
A pixel having a structure appropriate for a large display panel and the display of a high resolution and three-dimensional image and capable of sufficiently securing an aperture ratio is demanded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.